The purpose of these studies is to elucidate the role of female reproductive hormones relaxin, estrogen, and progesterone in the etiopathogenesis of TMJ disease in women. We plan to determine association of relaxin, b-estradiol, and progesterone with symptoms of TMJ disease in women using a case control study design. We also will determine if salivary levels of relaxin, b-estradiol, and progesterone correlate with serum levels these hormones. We will assess if changes in relaxin, b-estradiol, and progesterone over short period of time during pregnancy predispose to TMJ disease. We will evaluate, by a longitudinal prospective study design, whether aberrations in levels of relaxin, b-estradiol, and progesterone during puberty and early adulthood are associated with the onset of TMJ disease.